Skelita Calaveras
Skelita Calaveras is the daughter of the Skeletons and a new Monster High student. Portrayers She is voiced by Laura Bailey in English. She is voiced by Lety López in Latin American Spanish. Character Personality She is kind, gentle and soft-spoken, which would put her at a disadvantage if not for her ability to win people over with her passion. Though she can be a little insecure and diffident at times, her passions, and her family, give her strength to do the things she loves. Friendly, tireless, creative and with a great sensibility to the arts, Skelita is always willing to lend a hand and wise words to her friends. Her family is the most important thing to her, and she loves making them proud since she herself is very proud of her ancestors, being in her own nature to celebrated them, with her favourite celebration, El Dia de Los Muertos. Appearance Skelita's body consists primarily of bones, though she has curled black hair with marigold streaks and brown eyes. Her face resembles a sugar skull and she has visible black vertical lines on her lips. She likes to dress in classical clothing with a hint of Mexican imagery and cultural references. Her necklace was given to her by her abuela. Abilities Skelita has little special abilities, due to her being an undead creature rather than a powerful one, however: *'Bone Perception:' Whenever something big is about to happen, Skelita feels a chill through her bones that causes her both discomfort and awareness. However she isn't able to predict when the happening will occur. It is unknown if this ability is for all skeletons or only Skelita's. Skillset *'Tailoring:' Skelita is an incredibly fast tailor and can sew a dress within seconds. Relationships Family Based on artwork of Skelita, her family consists of a mother, father, younger brother, grandmother and herself. All of them are skeletons. Her sketchbook also mentions she has a grandfather, either paternal or maternal, that is part of a mariachi band, Los Dedos Locos, an aunt named Catrina and at least one cousin, who had recently celebrated her Quincenscara. Skelita's family lives in a hillside cemetery in the jungle, in Campasuchill, Mexico, while an aunt and uncle have a house at the beach She also comes from a long line of Calaveras, whose ancestors include Bonempak, who was a Chefe de Brujaria (witch doctor) back at her time, around the Mayan era and her Grandmother and Great-Grandmother are also known to have lived during the Western era. A grandmother has appeared in "Scare-itage", presumably the mother of Skelita's father. She may or may not be the grandmother in the picture in Skelita's diary, who looks more like she'd be her mother's mother. Skelita has a special place in her heart for her grandmother, who she loyally wants to impress and follow in her footsteps. Skelita goes as far as claiming that her 'Abuela' and her are very much alike, with equal interests, and also considers her her best friend. Skelita loves her grandmother dearly and the feeling is reciprocal, considering Skelita was the chosen one to carry on the most especial heirloom, the necklace made from volcanic gems. Her grandmother is also into pottery and urn making. Her grandmother and her also do a lot of activities together, which Skelita highlights Dia de Los Muertos preparations as her favourite. She feels special when doing so, but when her little brother started to help both with the preparation shores she inicially felt dissapointed and jealous of him, for getting grandmother's attention and ruining their special moment, but soon she realized that sharing the happy moments was the best thing to do. Friends According to her biography she is friends with Jinafire Long and Clawdeen Wolf. Her relationship with Jinafire wasn't the best in the start, for Jinafire was way too concentrated on her work to have fun but now they're pretty much inseparable, sharing their interests in designing. This is also the reason why Clawdeen and her get along so well, though Skelita has expressed her fear of werewolves due to the fact she is made of bones, which makes her a little anxious around canines. Pet In her diary, Skelita mentions having a pet butterfly named Nati. The Calaveras household also contains a skeletal dog. On the website profile she mentions that millions of Monarch butterflies are also her pets when ever they visit back from winter. Category:Monster High Heroes Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Teenagers Category:Skeletons Category:Pure Good